A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to systems and processes for disabling a vehicle while maintaining power to some portions of the vehicle. Some embodiments are useful for allowing a driver to safely stop a disabled car.
B. Description of the Related Art
Several processes and related devices are known for remotely disabling an automobile. Such devices may be used, for example, by police to safely stop a fleeing vehicle and avoiding a high-speed chase. Some known processes and devices involve stopping the engine of the target vehicle. However, the prior art lacks devices and/or processes that maintain power to certain safety-related systems such as power braking and power steering systems.
The present invention provides processes and devices for remotely stopping a vehicle while power to one or more electrically-powered safety systems.